


Glasses

by hellostarlight20



Series: If only... [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, sexy specs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: They're on a planet when the Doctor wears his sexy specs in front of Rose.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBelle9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBelle9/gifts).



> Zoebelle9 asked: For the prompt, Glasses, Ten x Rose, rating, writer’s choice :)

Rose stared. All the technobabble she’d grown used to in the Doctor’s previous incarnation (regeneration? Body? How did Time Lords refer to their past selves? Or did they? Did they not bother to differentiate?) as the universe’s best aphrodisiac vanished.

The Doctor wore glasses.

Sexiest. Glasses. Ever. 

Sexiest glasses on the sexiest being Rose had ever seen and dear Lord above was he trying to kill her? Did he know what those glasses did to her?

Probably not, his last body hadn’t used glasses—and for the love of the TARDIS, Rose suddenly had a vision of that body in glasses and nearly melted.

Oh, he continued to talk. “Look at this, Rose!”

He even grinned at her, a wide, happy smile that _did_ things to her insides. Gonner. Totally, 100% gone.

“Yeah?” Her voice may have squeaked. And she might have moved closer to him. Even possibly touched his arm and was that her head leaning on his shoulder?

Oops.

“It’s an original Osagakagia engine. Fifth century, just when they were entering the Flight Age. Even has the original stamp!” He pointed to something with far more enthusiasm than Rose thought the stamp warranted, but she dutifully looked and nodded and—was that her hand on his back? And was her hand rubbing up and down?

She dropped it.

Double oops.

The Doctor grinned at her again, seemingly unaware what effect his close proximity, infectious smile, and dead sexy glasses had on her. Rose was not surviving this. She knew it. There was no way she was—

“Are you all right?” He peered at her, _through the glasses_ , and Rose nearly combust on the spot.

“Yup!” Her grin might’ve been too wide, and she might’ve stepped back, but she sure as hell didn’t drop his hand. “What about the stamp?”

He gave her another look—curiosity and understanding and…and did his gaze just darken? —then turned back to the ever-so-fascinating engine thingy. Rose barely heard a word he said, which was saying something since before the sound of his voice (and even in this regeneration) had the ability to turn her on like nobody’s business. No, Rose was far too busy looking at his glasses. 

The specs of sex.  
The sexy spectacles.  
The glasses of…hmm, was there a g word?

“Rose are you listening to me?”

She blinked up at him. “Course.” 

She frantically scrambled for the last thing he said. She’d gotten so good at it, too, listening to his voice if not his words, and hearing just enough to get by. And by get by, Rose meant enough that the Doctor never realized she totally fantasized about him, his voice, _and now his glasses_ , and hadn’t been listening to one damn word. 

“You were saying that this shouldn’t be here. We’re only in the fourth century of Oscar-whatever’s planet history.”

The Doctor alternated between a proud look, skepticism, and…yes. Yes, that was his gaze watching her mouth. And was it her fault her lips curled up and her tongue teased the corner of her mouth? Absolutely not. She just happened to feel like smiling. No crime in that.

Instead of calling her on it—phew! —the Doctor squeezed her hand and tugged her in the direction of museum’s curator. Rose frowned, trying to remember why they were in a museum in the first place, but it ultimately didn’t matter.

Just before they met the curator, the Doctor took off his glasses. Damn. Now that was a crime, a crime against humanity, the Oscar…um the people of this planet—and Rose herself. She’d have to see if she could talk him into wearing the specs of sex for her later.

Preferably them and nothing else.

If only…


End file.
